


New Friends are Family

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: KotFE spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose everyone, who can you trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for KOTFE

It was dark by the time they returned to base, Xilyri wanted to keep going but she deferred to Mand’alor and agreed to wait til morning. Torian Cadera had seen her fight, but he had his doubts about her surviving a Mando party.  
“There is no party like a Mando party.” He noted  
“I have heard.” She paused “If we are going to fight together would you tell me more about you?”  
“Not much to tell.”  
“Clan Cadera… What does it mean that you are the leader?”  
“Last one left.” He turned towards her “I am 100% in this fight, I am sick of losing my friends in battle to Zakuul.”  
He started to turn when he felt a small hand on his arm.  
“I'm sorry.” She repeated “I have lost some, or rather...lost years and lost touch. I do understand, in all of this fighting, it can be easier to have people we trust.”  
“Who have you lost?”  
His question caught her off guard, likely perhaps intended. A vision of dark eyes flashed before her.  
“My husband is still missing.” She sighed “ to be honest the last one I trusted.”  
“Understood, I've lost my ship mates, my friend..”  
“The great hunt champion?”  
“Yes.”  
“Sorry information was once what I traded in.”  
He nodded, although clearly confused by her. She drew a deep breath before she added.  
“I worked for imperial intelligence. I learnt that information can be the single greatest commodity in the Galaxy.”  
“You sound less..enthused now?” He shrugged, the Chiss woman was obviously in need of family.  
“I have been less enthused a long time. Come now, you said party?”  
They attended the party which in true mando'ade form ended in a brawl. Xil was amused, these people were no pushover, she was starting to really admire them.

In the morning they made plan. Again Torian and Xilyri were teamed up to take out droids from the armoury. All going well, they would be hitting the factory next.

They worked hard the droids coming at them fresh off the shelf so to speak.  
“Look out.’ Torian yelled just in time for Xil to duck and then backstab a droid as it passed her.  
“Thanks” she nodded to him as she shot another one.  
Reaching the main door of the armoury she threw a grenade, effectively sealing that route from any other droids that might com their way.  
They paused a few seconds before continuing the fight. Pushing further in they feel into an easy rhythm of a partnership something Xil had no idea she really missed until now. Vector where are you when I need you? She had no time to go beyond that thought as the fight heated up. Torian managed to keep the large droids busy while Xil picked off the smaller ones.

By sunset they had their objective; the Gemini droid stowed safely on the ship. Xilyri felt almost a strange sense of loss when it came to saying goodbye.  
  
The Mandalorians seemed jubilant at having won the day, rearmed themselves and although there were many losses, those who died were honoured, and that felt right to her. She had no-one left now who would miss her beyond her being the Outlander. Saying goodbye to these people, to new friends like Torian and old one, like Shea Vizsler, Mand'alor. It as hard to put into words.

Shea was in the command tent, with Khomo Fett, he was jubilant with the prospects of a future for the Mandalorians, of war to come. Shea was definitely a bit more even in her approach.  
“What would you do with this old guard who want war?”  
“You are lucky, I'm commanding a more… Diverse… Group.” Not that she had felt in command  
of anything, not even her own life just lately.  
‘Ah, see this is what happens when they put loners in charge”  
“What about letting the younger generation lead?’ Xilyri shrugged, if the older ones were the problem.  
‘Younger huh?”  
Torian chose that moment to enter the tent.  
‘Torian, i agree to your request.”  
Turning back to Xil Shea said “I'm sending Torian with you, I need a clan member to liaise with me, and someone to keep you alive.”  
Xilyri nodded her agreement and before she knew they were in the shuttle heading for Odessan.

“I owe you.’ She said as they passed time, two day's travel or so to get back home.  
“Why?” Torian was obviously surprised. He had not done anything to be thanked for.  
“You saved my life more than a few times.” She admitted “It's been a long time since I have had anyone who did that.”  
“Sorry.” He said “everyone deserves family.”  
“I'm Chiss.’ She shrugged.  
“So you don't get family? I admit I don't know much about Chiss”  
“I joined the police when I was 10, and secret police when I was 15.” His eyes widened in surprise. She suddenly remembered that outside of the Ascendency people aged differently.  
“Ah, Chiss are considered adult at 10, we mature quickly.’  
“Oh. Now that I did not know.” Torian was quick to admit. “I suppose we learn to hunt pretty young in comparison to many cultures as well.”  
“When I joined the police, I left my family name behind, it's customary that the police are neutral. Family is a source of great power and intrigue in the Ascendency, Chiss excel at spy work because that is what we are born into.”  
“And names change?”  
“Like being Mandalorian, I suppose, you can be adopted by a family, or disowned; or you are born into it.” Xilyri had not thought of that in a one time.  
“But you have a family?” He asked “a biological one at least?”  
“No.” Xil looked down at her hands “they were killed a while ago, my father served as a sniper on Hoth my mother on a ship in outer Chiss space someplace, I was … An accident almost.” She admitted the last, her mother had told it to her often enough.  
The silence lasted a few minutes as Torian took in the information she offered about herself and her people.

  
“So why the Empire?” Torian asked leaning forward “I mean you are neutral enough now I guess but you joined intelligence…”  
“I am not neutral.” She said quietly. “If we win and the empire and republic return to what they were,I will join the republic.”  
“What?” He stared at her, few people could surprise him in a conversation like this, and he was actually interested.  
“I was abused, drugged, programmed, controlled,and I do not wish to go back to that.’ She said her expression distant and sad.”So were people I care about.”  
“Your husband?” Torian suddenly understood the anger and sadness he saw.  
“Yes, but not the way most think, he is happy as he is, but they chose it for him.”  
“I'm sorry, but what is it?” Torian knew the Sith could be cruel, he was not sure what to expect.  
“How well do you know Alderan?” She asked an unreadable expression on her face.  
“I went there a few times, stuffy nobles, bugs, but pretty.”  
“Killicks.” She corrected “they are not really bugs. Vector, my husband, was.. Is a joiner.” She corrected herself, he had to still be alive. The scene of her dead companions flashed in her mind and made her sigh.  
“A joiner?” He frowned.  
‘He has always been the whole time I've known him. He is called dawn herald.’  
“You went to Alderan to find him?”  
“I went looking, I let myself hope, but now he needs to find me.”  
He shook his head surprised this girl had such a history.  
“Well, in Mando'a we have a word for brother and sister - vod. I will be here until he finds you, be your family if you would let me. You need a brother in the fight. “ He offered his hand to shake but was surprised by a hug.  
“Thank you for saving me. Again.” She said “this has been a very lonely road for me, and I am honoured to call you brother.”

 

 


End file.
